


Hold It for Me

by philsdrill



Series: II Tour Omo [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Holding, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, omo, pee drinking, pee kink, phan fic, phan omo, phanfic, phansmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Touring the UK in a van could be an uncomfortable experience, more so when your boyfriend has a pee kink and is determined to have you last until the next stop. Phil knows Dan wants something, but the mind blowing release is so much better than he predicted for a quick stop at a motorway service station. (Inspired by Phil’s instagram story on 18/05/18: “The car if we don’t stop so I can pee.” Video of Phil blowing bubbles in an underwater instagram filter.)





	Hold It for Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to have read this before, I posted this in May on tumblr. Also if anyone's interested in following me on tumblr - I'm more active on there and there's more fics - you can find me at [philsdrill](https://philsdrill.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you Phil for the inspiration and Ashling (@phanarchy on tumblr) for helping me make some improvements!

_Touring the UK in a van was an experience. It was cramped. It could get really warm and the air conditioning didn’t always work properly. Phil generally felt nauseous and travel sick if he did anything other than look out the window. Generally it was a bit of an uncomfortable experience, but what he didn’t know was it was about to get a lot worse._

_At the previous stop there had been a decision that they would skip the next scheduled stop to make up on some lost time. Phil had been distracted during this and Dan knew he hadn’t got the memo. Being a mischievous boyfriend with a pee kink, Dan quickly formulated a plan. He bought Phil a large coffee and a large bottle of water, knowing he would drink both well before the next stop. Once they were back in the van, Phil drank the massive coffee without much thought. It was a an almond milk salted caramel latte, so naturally, his sweet tooth had enjoyed it._

_Something Dan hadn’t predicted, but it worked out in his favour, was that the overly sweet coffee would set off Phil’s motion sickness a little. The sweet drink, combined with the movement of the van on the UK’s not-too-smooth roads, was a causing a war in his stomach. Phil sat back and looked out of the window, opening the water and sipping on it to try and calm his stomach. Eventually, Phil felt better, probably as the sweet coffee moved on from his stomach into his intestines. With the bottle of water in his hand, he continued to drink anyway, sipping away at the water subconsciously as he stared out of the window at the buildings, at the fields, at the variety of scenery that flew past._

**Phil’s POV:**

We’d been back on the road for maybe just over an hour, when a river caught my eye and set off a notion within my brain. I could feel a slight pressure growing in my bladder, not enough that I needed a toilet now, but enough that it was on my mind, that I was consciously thinking about it.

I put down my water for the time being, thinking that maybe I should hold off until I knew when we’d next be stopping. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Dan silently watching me, slightly raising an eyebrow as I set the water down and shifted in my seat. I thought nothing of it; he was probably just deep in thought.

We drove alongside that river for awhile and despite admiring its beauty, I couldn’t help but wonder if it was intensifying my need to pee. I rolled up the window, sacrificing the small supply of fresh air for some peace and quiet without the rushing sounds of the water. The pressure was getting worse, my need was intensifying and I was starting to consider asking about our next stop.

As Dan picked up his own bottle of water and took a noisy drink, I couldn’t help but be bothered by it. It was time to speak up and ask, hopefully soothe my anxious mind by hearing that we’d be stopping soon.

“Uhh, when are we next going to stop?” I asked, trying to sound curious so I wasn’t broadcasting to the whole van that I needed the toilet.

“It’ll be about an hour and a half Phil,” someone spoke up, after thinking about it for a minute. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said, which was true in terms of my travel sickness but not in terms of my bladder. “I was just curious.”

The information that we wouldn’t be stopping for such a long time immediately had me confused. Surely it had been a while since our last stop, or maybe it just felt like it? Slightly disgruntled, I sat back in my seat and decided to loosen my belt a little, hoping that would help what had started to become an ache in my abdomen.

That made me more comfortable for a little while, until I decided that the seatbelt wasn’t helping either. Pulling it away from my body, I shuffled around in my seat a bit until I got it sitting a bit more comfortably, my hand between the seatbelt and my lower stomach to keep it loose.

Again, I felt more comfortable for a brief period, but it didn’t last. I moved in my seat again, squeezing my legs together to keep everything in place. As I settled in my seat, I noticed Dan smirking at me and the realisation hit me; this was his doing.

I groaned internally, amused when I realised what Dan was up to. Yes, I knew about his pee kink and I’d helped him satisfy it before, but never had he got me desperate in a public situation like this. We’d talked about it; I wasn’t opposed to the idea, so long as it didn’t end in any public embarrassment for me, but I hadn’t quite expected it like this. As a result of my experience at the gym, he knew I was too socially inept to just ask to stop, so he was making the most of it. I knew I could refuse to play along and Dan would ask for us to stop, but I would keep him entertained, at least for a little while.

I was now watching the clock, watching that hour and a half tick by ridiculously slowly. I was shuffling in my seat every few minutes, re-adjusting the seatbelt and I wondered how long it would be before someone else in the van noticed my uncomfortable state. Meanwhile, Dan looked positively gleeful, smirking at me at every possible opportunity.

“Hold it for me, Phil,” Dan whispered to me, after I’d undone the button on my jeans and unzipped them a little.

“I’m trying,” I nodded, “But it hurts.”

“Remember if it gets too much, let me know and I’ll ask them to stop as soon as we can,” Dan told me, as usual doing his best to make sure I had a way out if I needed it.

“Yeah, thanks,” I said, grimacing a little as I felt another wave of what had become desperation.

The next hour felt like five. It went by so slowly and I couldn’t think of anything else other than my full bladder, the amount of coffee and water I’d drank and how much I needed to pee. Thinking about it probably didn’t help, but the desperation was too much for me to think of anything else for longer than about two seconds. I knew it would feel good in the end, but the desperation was a lot to deal with.

Dan was teasing me, of course, taking loud slurps from a bottle of water, telling me about a weird bathroom he was in once, showing me pictures of cool sea creatures from his phone, which I would usually find interesting, but I really wasn’t in the mood for thinking about creatures who lived out their lives in a large body of water where they could pee freely.

I really wanted to pee freely, and the thought of swimming in the sea where you could just let it out was sending funny signals to my bladder. I felt a tiny leak burst free from my penis, but thankfully I was able to stop it, stuffing my hand down my jeans to squeeze the tip for a moment to make sure I was good. At that point, I nearly backed out and told Dan we needed to stop, but something told me that I could hold it, that it would be worth it. Noticing my little situation, Dan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, then softened into a little smile.

I knew the embarrassment if I did wet myself would be horrific, but Dan’s little smile of encouragement was all I needed to tell me that I could do this. I had my legs squeezed tightly together and my jeans almost fully unzipped now, but knowing we were at last getting near to our stop was helping.

I saw a sign for services and got my hopes up, but Dan assured me it would be the next one and that it wasn’t far off now. I could see that he was turned on and I suspected he was feeling a different kind of need to be be out of this car.

I survived the remaining time until we stopped, but once the van was stationary, all I wanted was to bolt to the toilet. Dan, however, was being slow, deciding he needed to grab something out of his suitcase. I stood next to the van, bouncing from one foot to the other, desperate, but knowing he’d at least be wanting to see me pee.

Eventually, Dan stuffed whatever he’d been grabbing in his rucksack and we headed for the building. He pretty much dragged me into a toilet, a fancy one which was more of an enclosed room that a cubicle.

I knew from how he was acting, with his hands on my butt, that he wanted to do something, but all I wanted was to pee, to shower that toilet with a stream of golden goodness, but I had a feeling Dan wanted my pee somewhere else.

His hands slid forwards and into my boxers, touching me in a way that I was instantly quite turned on. His hands stroked up and down my length, freeing it from my boxers when it started to turn them into a tent.

“Can I blow you?” Dan asked, eyeing up my dick and my slightly swollen abdomen, “I want to taste you, all of you.”

“Please,” I nodded, wanting nothing more than a release, or rather, two kinds of release.

Dan pushed me back against the wall, dropped to his knees and sucked my length into his mouth. His mouth was instantly pleasurable on my desperate yet sensitive dick and it wasn’t long before I was fighting the urge to thrust into that warm, tight, wet…

Dan moaned around me and my fight was lost, hips bucking forwards, my tip heading for the back of Dan’s throat. He accommodated it well, being quite a pro at taking me by now, but he still let out a strangled choking noise and pulled back for a second.

“Sorry,” I apologised, “You okay?”

“Mmm,” Dan mumbled, in a positive tone, taking a moment before continuing.

Dan was temporarily distracting me from my urge to pee, but as I started to get close, I felt my orgasm building in my abdomen beside my desperation.

Dan took me a little deeper, holding my ass and pulling me in a little, sucking a little more, tongue working furiously around my tip. That was enough to push me over the edge, to have me coming into his mouth. Dan swallowed around me, every last drop of my cum and even licked his lips afterwards. His mouth was only off me for a moment before he was back and sucking harder than ever. I knew what he wanted. Finally I could have the release I’d been craving for hours. It took one tiny push for me to start peeing, and of course, Dan was lapping up all of it, downing it like a ‘lad’ would down a pint of beer.

I kept peeing, Dan kept swallowing around me. The relief felt so good that I was almost crying, tears in my eyes. I slid my hand into Dan’s hair, having so much appreciation for the man that could make me feel this good. I didn’t quite understand things from his perspective, why he liked to drink my pee, but it felt good and we both enjoyed our different angles on it, so that was what mattered.

When I finished, Dan swallowed one last time around me, before slowly pulling off, licking his lips and sitting back against the other wall. Without Dan holding me, my legs suddenly felt tired and shaky, so I stumbled the one step over to the toilet and sat down to recover.

Dan smirked at me for a moment, then produced a beaming smile, looking so happy. I smiled back, but I stayed quiet for a minute, my brain still processing my orgasm and the extra relief Dan had given me.

Eventually I spoke up, returning Dan’s smirk, “You enjoyed that too much, you kinky little shit.”

“You did too, admit it,” Dan teased, shuffling over and resting against my legs.

“Yeah, I did,” I admitted, “But just ‘cause I got to pee and have an orgasm.”

“I would’ve drunk your pee sooner if we were alone, but seeing you so desperate was so good,” Dan told me, chuckling.

“You’re gonna need to pee soon, you realise that, with the amount you drank there,” I told him, realising he could be getting himself into the same situation that I had.

“Mmm yeah, oh well,” Dan said, seeming unbothered, “I enjoy being desperate. Maybe if I last until the hotel we can try something?”

“Dan, I am not drinking your pee,” I said firmly, emphasising this point I had made to him a couple of times in the past.

“I wasn’t saying you would…” Dan hummed, “Was thinking we could get in the bath and you could literally fuck it out of me. How about it? After I gave you such a release.”

Thinking through Dan’s suggestion in my head, there was something about it that appealed to me. It was a bit different from the ways I’d let him express his kink before, but I was warming up to the idea.

“Maybe,” I said, giving him a smirk, “Hold it for me, Dan… and I’ll see what I can do.”

With that we finished up in the bathroom, Dan fishing out a dry pair of boxers from his bag and letting me change into them. So that was what he’d been rummaging in a case for. We bought Dan a bottle of juice and headed back out to the van, ready for another few desperation-ridden hours of travel.


End file.
